falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Bring ihn zurück!
}} Bring ihn zurück! ist eine Hauptquest in Fallout 3. Es ist auch eine Xbox 360/PC Erfolg und eine PlayStation 3 Trophäe. Es dient als letzte Quest in dem Original-Spiel, es sei denn, Broken Steel wurde heruntergeladen. Schneller Lösungsweg |boxstyle_data3=width:200px |data4=Do nothing|boxstyle_data4=width:200px|class=fw-diagramm-body}} |data2=Ends Game|class=fw-diagramm-quest}} Detaillierter Lösungsweg Angriff! Wenn man in die Zitadelle kommt, bereiten sich Owyn Lyons und seine Tochter Sarah auf einen Angriff auf den Aufbereiter vor. Nachdem man die aktuelle Stellung überbringt, mobilisiert sich die Lyons Pride und der Gelehrte Rothchild aktiviert nach einigen Tests Liberty Prime. In einer eher für Filme und Serien typischen Weise wird Liberty Prime in den Hof der Zitadelle gehoben, wobei der oberste Gelehrte, Reginald Rothchild, die ganze Zeit Sachen wie "Es ist doch nur ein Prototyp! Seid ihr verrückt?" schreit. Trotz seiner Warnungen wird Liberty Prime aktiviert. Um den Angriff auf das Jefferson Memorial zu starten, muss der Spieler mit Sarah Lyons sprechen. Sobald dem Start der Attacke grünes Licht gegeben wurde, fallen alle Funktionen und Aktivitäten in der Zitadelle aus! Alle NPCs schreien nur noch motivierende Sprüche wie "Der Aufbereiter gehört so gut wie uns!", wenn man sie anspricht. Hat der Spieler noch irgendetwas in der Zitadelle zu tun, muss er das erledigen, bevor der Angriff startet. Der Angriff beginnt nun endlich und Liberty Prime wird mit einem Kran aus der Zitadelle gehoben. Die Lyons Pride folgt ihm, was auch der Spieler tun sollte. Prime's Bein streift dabei die Zitadelle, richtet jedoch keinen besonders großen Schaden an. Außerhalb der Zitadelle läuft Prime los zur kaputten Brücke und zerstört dabei alle Feinde die ihm über den Weg laufen. Auch die Barrieren, die von der Enklave errichtet wurden, vernichtet er leicht. Auf der Brücke versucht die Enklave alles, um die Maschine der Bruderschaft auszuschalten: Soldaten, Artillerie, Vertibirds. Vergebens. Alles prallt quasi an Prime ab. In der ganzen Verwirrung übersieht er jedoch ein paar Fußsoldaten. Da Liberty Prime alle ankommenden Vertibirds zerstört, muss man sich nur um die Soldaten am Boden kümmern. Da der Boden durch die ganze Artillerie und die Mini-Atombomben bebt, ist V.A.T.S. eine erleichternde Alternative. Auch die Lyons Pride setzt den Soldaten schwer zu. Die Artillerie geht von beiden Seiten der Brücke nieder, jedoch ist sie ziemlich ungenau. Die größere Gefahr geht von explodierenden Fahrzeugen aus, weshalb man sich hinter Liberty Prime schützen oder sich hinter bereits explodierte Wägen stellen sollte. Zwar kann der Spieler die eingehenden Angriffe spüren, wird jedoch meistens nicht davon verletzt. Liberty Prime kann nicht gestoppt werden und hinterlässt eine unaufhaltsame Blutspur auf dem Weg zum Memorial. Der Spieler und die Lyons Pride können von Feinden angegriffen werden, die auf Erhöhungen stehen, nachdem man die Brücke gegenüber der Zitadelle überquert hat. Man kann auch um das Gebäude herumgehen, einige Treppen nach oben steigen und die Feinde dann ausschalten, was jedoch wesentlich umständlicher ist. Charaktere, die sich auf den Kampf ohne Waffen oder mit Nahkampfwaffen spezialisiert haben, können warten, bis die Lyons Pride die Arbeit erledigt hat, was sich jedoch als zeitaufwändig erweist. Egal wie bahnt sich Liberty Prime seinen Weg an der verstrahlten Metro vorbei und in die Nähe der zweiten Brücke. Am Ende der Brücke hält Prime mit der Lyons Pride die Stellung, während Sarah Lyons und der Spieler sich im Geschenkeladen des Memorials treffen. Wenn man noch draußen bleibt, kommen extrem viele Soldaten der Enklave vorbei. Liberty Prime zerstört sie. Innerhalb des Geschenkeladens gibt es nur wenig Widerstand, normalerweise drei bis vier Soldaten. Lyons und der Spieler sollten dazu fähig sein, den Raum zu säubern. Auch Granaten helfen hier weiter. Die Rotunda Sobald man die Rotunda betreten hat, kann sie nicht mehr verlassen werden. Die Türen schließen sich und können nicht mehr geöffnet werden. Colonel Autumn hat auf den Spieler und Sarah Lyons gewartet und eröffnet einen Dialog. Über die Ankunft des Spielers im Aufbereiter ist er nicht sehr überrascht. An diesem Punkt stehen dem Spieler zwei Möglichkeiten offen: *Colonel Autumn das Angreifen ausreden. Selbst mit Sprache 100 stehen die Chancen nur 50/50, angenommen, man hat Charisma 5. Nachdem er im Argument geschlagen wurde, überlässt er dem Spieler seinem Schicksal. Sarah Lyons macht daraufhin eine kleine Bemerkung, die vom Karma des Spielers abhängt. Wenn Raven Rock in der letzten Quest zerstört wurde, wird die Sprachherausforderung leichter. *Colonel Autumn bekämpfen. Der Colonel ist nicht das größte Problem, aber seine Leibwächter sind ziemlich gut, mindestens einer trägt eine Teslarüstung. Es ist möglich, den Colonel zu töten, bevor er den Dialog beginnt, aber seine Gorillas sind dann immer noch feindlich. Nachdem man mit Colonel Autumn abgeschlossen hat und die Treppen zur Befehlskonsole hochgeht, spricht eine panische Dr. Li über die Sprechanlage: Projekt Purity hat im Kampf viel Schaden davongetragen und ist überlastet. Es zerstört sich bald selbst, wenn es nicht sofort aktiviert ist, doch der Kontrollraum ist schwer verstrahlt. Endgültige Entscheidungen Nun überlässt das Spiel dem Spieler eine letzte Entscheidung; wer den Aufbereiter aktiviert. Die Strahlung ist fatal und wer reingeht, wird mit Sicherheit nicht mehr rauskommen (RadAway, Rad-X oder ein Strahlenschutzanzug haben keinen Einfluss, da es eine Cutszene ist). Entscheidung 1: Sich selbst oder Sarah Lyons opfern Die offensichtlichste Lösung ist die Selbstopferung des einsamen Wanderers oder Sarah Lyons', indem er oder sie in die Kammer geht und den Aufbereiter rettet. Wenn der Spieler es durch James' Notizen und Aufzeichnungen noch nicht bemerkt haben sollte, lautet der Code 2-1-6, eine Anspielung auf den Lieblingsvers aus der Bibel von Catherine. Wenn der Spieler James das erste Mal in den Aufbereiter in der Quest Das Wasser des Lebens folgt, erläutert James den Code und wiederholt nochmal die Bibelpassage. Dem Spieler soll das auffallen durch den Dialog mit James über die Mutter des einsamen Wanderers, außerdem ist der Code hinter dem Bild in der Klinik der Vault 101 versteckt. Überzeugt man Sarah Lyons, den Job zu erledigen, kann man ihr den Code im Dialog mitteilen. Mit dem Add-On Broken Steel erhöht sich das Karma des Spielers um 1000, wenn er den Aufbereiter selbst startet. Schickt man andere Begleiter oder Wächterin Lyons rein, bekommt man kein Karma dazu. Ohne das Add-On Broken Steel schaut Sarah im Endvideo auf einen kleinen Aschehaufen, als sie die Kammer nach dem Start untersucht. Das ist wohl alles, was dann vom Spieler noch übrig ist. Das Wasser verunreinigen Wenn man den Aufbereiter selbst startet, ist das der Zeitpunkt, an dem man den modifizierten FEV-Virus in die Konsole setzen muss, den man von Präsident Eden bekommen hat, vorausgesetzt, man will das so und hat den Virus nicht an den Ältesten Lyons weitergegeben. Wie in Fallout 2 sind die einzigen Verschonten von dem Virus die Menschen in den Vaults, die Soldaten der Enklave und die stählerne Bruderschaft. Dadurch würde zwar viel von dem genetischen Schaden, der durch den großen Krieg ausgelöst wurde, ausgelöscht werden, jedoch würde auch so gut wie alles Leben im Ödland absterben. Dieses optionale Ziel wird im Pip-Boy des Spielers sogar als eigene Quest namens Projekt Impurity genannt, kann aber nicht abgeschlossen werden, wenn man den Virus an den Ältesten Lyons übergeben hat. Wenn man den Virus in die Konsole einsetzt, verringert sich das Karma um 1000. Diese Aktion hat noch lange Auswirkungen auf das Spiel, wenn man Broken Steel besitzt. Da man nicht zu den starken Menschen gehört, die Präsident Eden erwähnt hat, werden die SPECIAL-Werte und Skills des Spielers beeinflusst, wenn man Aqua Pura trinkt, das nun mit dem Virus verseucht ist. Trinkt man vier Flaschen in schneller Reihenfolge, stirbt man. Eine Warnung taucht auf, die besagt "Weiterer Konsum von dem mit FEV verseuchten Aqua Pura hat fatale Konsequenzen", damit man auf diesen Fakt aufmerksam gemacht wird. Entscheidung 2: Lassen Sie Ihre strahlenresistenten Begleiter es tun Hat man nicht Broken Steel installiert, wollen die Begleiter den Job nicht machen. Von den sieben möglichen Begleitern würden vier einfach genauso schnell sterben wie der Spieler, lehnen also ab. Auch Fawkes, Charon und Sergeant RL-3, die ja höchst strahlenresistent sind, lehnen einfach ab. Mit Broken Steel werden die letzten drei die Arbeit tun. Reaktionen der Begleiter ; Fawkes Fawkes, einer der Begleiter, den der Spieler dabei haben kann, ist resistent (vielleicht sogar immun) gegen Strahlung, da er ein Supermutant ist. Im Dialog lehnt er jedoch ab, weil er findet, dass es das Schicksal des Spielers ist. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob Fawkes ablehnt, weil er Angst hat, zu sterben oder weil er so stark ans Schicksal glaubt, vielleicht findet er auch, dass der Gefallen zurückgegeben wurde. Lustigerweise folgt einem Fawkes trotzdem in die Kammer, wenn man ihm mitteilt, dass er nah bei einem bleiben soll. Wenn Broken Steel vor dem Start dieser Quest installiert wurde, willigt Fawkes ein und sagt: "Ah, natürlich. Meine Immunität gegen Strahlung macht mich zu einem viel besseren Kandidaten als Sie." Fawkes wird ein bisschen durchgeschüttelt, als der Aufbereiter startet, kollabiert jedoch nicht, so wie Sarah Lyons oder der einsame Wanderer es tun würden. Stattdessen läuft er in der Kammer herum, als der Bildschirm langsam weiß wird. Am Ende wird er als "Wahrer Held" dargestellt. ; Dogmeat So intelligent dieser Hund auch sein mag, es ist unmöglich, dass Dogmeat das Projekt Purity aktiviert. Stattdessen kann man ihm die letzten Worte sagen, die da lauten: "Ich denke mal, es wird Zeit, sich zu verabschieden, alter Freund. Pass auf dich auf, ja?". Dogmeat weint als Antwort. ; Sergeant RL-3 Wenn man Sergeant RL-3, einen Mister Gutsy-Roboter, der immun gegen Strahlung ist, mit in die Rotunda bringt, lehnt er es mit diesen Worten ab, in die Kammer zu gehen: In der Unterhaltung kann man das "Robotikexperte"-Extra nicht verwenden, es gibt defakto keine Gesprächsoption dafür. Wie auch Fawkes und Charon kann man ihn in die Kammer schicken, wenn Broken Steel aktiviert ist. Er erklärt, dass er es wegen seiner guten Entwicklung überleben wird. Nach dem Start wird er zuerst auf den Boden geschleudert, aber mehr passiert nicht. Am Ende wird er als "Wahrer Held" dargestellt. ; Charon Charon aktiviert den Aufbereiter für dich nicht. Er sagt folgendes: Genau wie Fawkes und Sergeant RL-3 geht Charon in die Kammer, wenn man Broken Steel installiert hat. Man kann Charon den Befehl erteilen, indem man ihn daran erinnert, dass er dem Besitzer seines Vertrages willenlos folgen muss. Anders als bei RL-3 oder Fawkes erwähnt Charon, ein Ghul, nicht, dass ihm die Strahlung nichts ausmacht. Wenn Charon den Aufbereiter startet, wird er am Ende als "Wahrer Held" dargestellt. ; Butch Butch lehnt verständlicherweise mit Todesangst und der Angst, zum Ghul zu werden, ab, indem er sagt: ; Starpaladin Cross Sie lehnt respektvoll ab: ; Clover Anscheinend ist Clover mit ihren mentalen Fähigkeiten am Ende angekommen. Sie sagt: ; Jericho Jericho lehnt einfach so ab: Entscheidung 3: Nichts tun Wenn der Spieler sich das wünscht, kann er auch einfach gar nicht in den Aufbereiter gehen. Deswegen explodiert das Projekt Purity schnell und damit gehen auch die Chancen auf sauberes Wasser oder das Einsetzen des FEV-Virus flöten. Trotzdem spielt eine Endsequenz und man bekommt den Erfolg bzw. die Trophäe. Das letzte, dass der Spieler sieht, ist die Zerstörung des Aufbereiters. Wie alle anderen Enden kann man danach nicht im freien Spiel spielen. Selbst mit Broken Steel kann man das Add-On nicht starten, da ohne Aufbereiter die Ereignisse im Spiel gar nicht stattfinden konnten. Fazit In all events, completing this quest will present one of the Fallout 3 Enden. However, depending on your choices and the game's installation, the game could either continue into the events of Broken Steel, or simply end. Broken Steel Ohne das Add-On Broken Steel wird hier das normale Ende gezeigt und das Spiel ist vorbei. Hat man jedoch das besagte Add-On und der Aufbereiter wird gestartet anstatt zerstört, wacht man zwei Wochen später in der Zitadelle auf. Wenn man aufwacht, wird man vom Ältesten Lyons begrüßt, der erklärt, dass der Spieler und Sarah durch die Energie ohnmächtig wurden. Sarah ist aus ihrem Koma noch nicht wieder aufgewacht (wenn man Sarah hat den Aufbereiter aktivieren lassen, ist sie jetzt tot). Der Älteste Lyons erklärt auch die Auswirkungen der Aktionen, die man getan hat, zum Beispiel ob man Raven Rock hochgejagt oder den modifizierten FEV-Virus eingesetzt hat. Die erste Broken Steel-Quest, Tod von oben, startet hier. Queststufen |status9 = finish }} Infos *Mit Broken Steel ergeben die vielen Sachen der Gefallenen (Rüstungen, Waffen etc.) extrem viele Kronkorken, wenn man das Schlachtfeld danach absucht. Es ist leichter, sie mit mehreren Begleitern zu transportieren. Manche der Soldaten tragen sogar die Höllenfeuerrüstung. Achtung: Wenn man von dem Ort per Schnellreise wegreist, verschwinden alle Items - sogar die, die man aus Leichen genommen und fallen gelassen hat - und Leichen. Items in Behältern wie Kisten sind nicht betroffen. *Bevor man mit Sarah Lyons spricht (wenn man Broken Steel hat), sollte man ihr eine Teslarüstung und ein dreistrahliges Lasergewehr ins Inventar schmuggeln. Durch die Rüstung steigt ihr Energiewaffen-Skill und sie hat unendlich Mikrofusionszellen, weshalb sie effektiver wird. Wenn sie den Spieler jedoch mit in den Vertibird während "Wer wagt gewinnt" nimmt, verliert sie alle Items. *Die Verbindung aus Artillerie und Mini-Atombomben sowie der Marsch der Bruderschaft und der Enklave können das Spiel ganz schön hängen lassen, wie stark, hängt von den Systemeinstellungen des Spielers ab. Das Ende ist so ziemlich der für die Maschine anspruchvollste Moment des Spiels. Es wird geraten, vor dem Angriff auf das Memorial noch mal zu speichern, um Datenverlust bei einem Absturz zu vermeiden. *Wenn man nicht ins Jefferson Memorial geht, nachdem man angekommen ist, taucht eine zweite Welle an Enklave-Soldaten auf. Ein Vertibird landet auf der Brücke, die man gerade überquert hat und diverse Truppen erscheinen auf dem Rundgang, der um das Memorial steht. *Während dem Sturmlauf auf den Aufbereiter sind Sarah Lyons und Ritter Captain Gallows als unsterblich markiert und können dadurch nicht sterben, nur ohnmächtig werden. Die anderen vier Mitglied der Lyons Pride (Ritter Captain Dusk, Paladin Glade, Paladin Kodiak und Paladin Vargas) können jederzeit beim Angriff sterben. Knight Captain Colvin nimmt an Bring ihn zurück! gar nicht teil. *Es ist möglich, dass eine Artillerie auf der Brücke vor der Zitadelle ein Auto trifft und dadurch eine riesige Explosion auslöst, bei der alle Lyons Pride-Mitglieder, die sterben können, umkommen. *Alle Mitglieder der Lyons Pride, die in dieser Quest sterben, erscheinen nicht in Broken Steel. Nachdem das DLC angefangen hat, befinden sich überlebende Mitglieder entweder in der Zitadelle oder beim Projekt Purity, auf dem Rückweg zur Zitadelle. Die einzige Ausnahme bildet Paladin Vargas, der im DLC nicht mal erscheint, wenn er überlebt hat. *Die Mitglieder der Lyons Pride folgen einem nur von der Zitadelle bis zum Ende der Brücke. Danach warten sie einfach auf einen. *Tötet man ein Mitglied der Lyons Pride, wird Liberty Prime feindlich. Wie man sich sicher denken kann, endet das im Tod des Spielers. *Die Schüsse der Artillerie kommen nicht aus irgendeiner Kanone, sondern aus den Felsen, die den Potomac überblicken. *Verlässt man das Schlachtfeld einfach, sieht sich Liberty Prime um, als würde er etwas, viel mehr jemanden, suchen. Entfernt man sich noch weiter, verschwindet der Roboter. *Man muss aufpassen, wenn ein Karawanenhändler das Schlachtfeld betritt. Prime behandelt sie, als wären sie gegen ihn, weshalb sie sterben. Das gilt auch für irgendwelche Begleiter, die durch die Gegend wandern. Prime tötet sie ohne Vorwarnung. *Es gibt eine Stelle, an der es möglich ist, dass Liberty Prime einen tötet. Nach der Brücke auf der östlichen Seite der Rampe gibt es einen Soldaten, bei dem es gescriptet ist, dass er von Prime getötet wird. Ist der Soldat bereits tot, schießt Prime trotzdem auf diese Stelle. *Wenn man den Perk Kannibalismus besitzt und man sich an der Leiche eines gefallenen Soldaten der Lyons Pride labt, werden die Verbündeten der Stählernen Bruderschaft (inkl. Liberty Prime) feindlich. Isst man aber gefallene Mitglieder der Enklave, so verliert man nur wie gewohnt Karma Ende Das Ende des Spiels hängt davon ab, was der Spieler in den einzelnen Missionen tut. Die Quest "Bring ihn zurück" hat große Auswirkungen darauf, wie das Spiel endet und was später im Abspann zu sehen ist. Hinter den Kulissen Liberty Prime in Take it Back! is an example of the plot device known as Chekhov's gun, because it is introduced as a background element early on in the story, but its purpose and reason for existence are not revealed until needed. Bugs * Liberty Prime may not appear at all during the battle, simply disappearing from the bailey of the citadel. This can make the battle against the Enclave extremely difficult as artillery will still pound the bridge. * If a player causes the opening cut scene to start but leaves, (i.e. by leaving once their conversation is started, but before the player is immobilized) there is a chance that when the player returns to allow the cutscene to play out, none of the controls will work and the game will act as if Elder Lyons and Sarah are speaking, therefore barring the player from starting Take It Back! or beginning the Broken Steel expansion. * When Liberty Prime is crossing the Potomac bridge, depending on the bombardment, it is possible for him to get stuck on the bridge after being hit by a blast. Liberty Prime may also get stuck by the Enclave's drop ships on the bridge. Firing a few mini nukes from the Fat Man at the drop ships will clear the road so Liberty Prime can resume its path. Fast traveling to another location and back may also dislodge Liberty Prime, allowing him to continue. * At one point, all members of the Lyons Pride kept shooting at an Enclave corpse (as did Charon) and the player was unable to interact with the body. Charon will simply stop and follow the player once again if the player walks too far away, but there is no known way to get the Lyons Pride to continue. * After leaving the Citadel, Liberty Prime may just stop moving altogether. If this happens, reload an earlier save and he should start to move. If you can't, just go in contact with the energy barrier and use the console command . This will trigger the robot's ability and the quest will continue normally. * It's possible for the game to randomly freeze during initial invasion, it could be caused by moving too far away from the Pride. * It is possible for Sentinel Lyons to not follow you into the Rotunda, leaving you with no way to enter the purifier and no way to leave the Rotunda. If this still isn't fixed after restarting Fallout 3, use the console command . This may solve the problem. It can also be solved by quick-saving on the PC in the Rotunda and then quick-loading. * Liberty Prime may stand in place and not commence his attack. It is possible the Lyon's Pride cannot be assembled if Paladin Vargas was killed earlier in the game. If so, his body will be in front of the Citadel entrance; you will need to carry him over to Prime's feet to get him to initiate his attack. Or if you can't find the body then use the console Command player.placeatme 0001d44e. Another alternative is to use Stealth Boys or Chinese stealth armor and attack Liberty Prime. He won't be able to find the player, but will follow the shots, and can be led to the first barrier. From there he should continue on as normal. * If you download the Broken Steel expansion, Sarah Lyons may sometimes ask to make sure the room is clear after she talks to the Doctor, despite no enemies being in the room. This will make it impossible for the player to activate Project Purity. This glitch can be fixed if one downloads the V1.5 update/patch. This glitch can also be fixed by clearing the Fallout 3 cache (separate to the system cache), when you click "play game" keep hold of the left bumper, right bumper and X until the "Press Start" text appears, after loading the game this should be fixed. Another way is by making a save when Sarah closes the chamber door (possible if you haven't yet installed Broken Steel; if you have then delete it from the hard drive). Now after you have saved the game you install Broken Steel. **The bug may also be fixed if you change the difficulty, then reload the confrontation with Autumn. * If the player continuously walks into Lyons it is possible to trap her inside the Purifier. If you push her in far enough and shoot her until she turns aggressive and then push the airlock button she will run out as it's closing and run down the stairs. The game then freezes for a few seconds and the screen turns white with the radiation bar still showing. * The multiple blasts and fireworks may cause some screen & textures problems, displaying strange effects in the sky and on the ground during the battle, causing the game to eventually freeze. This could force you to restart your console. If experiencing this kind of problem, save the game when bugs are starting and then reloading it right after may resolve it. * If you start the Head of State quest, you may see the brahmin from the Temple of Union. If you kill it, then either continue or go away from fast travel, Liberty Prime may find Hannibal, Caleb, and the rest of them hostile and kill them. You will get the message saying "Hannibal and Caleb have died" and failed the quest. * Sarah Lyons may not be killed, and a glitch may occur where you knock her out, and drag her into the Purifier. If you close the door, she will wake up non-hostile, and you can talk to her and tell her to turn it on, or you will do it. * If you tell your companion to wait in the rotunda while the purifier is activated, they will not be there on return trips to the rotunda (due to the area being instanced), nor will they have returned to their usual meeting place (where they go after they are fired). PC players may reacquire companions by using the console command player.moveto , instructing your companion to follow you, then exiting the monument. On any platform, players can leave the Capital wasteland via The Pitt or Point Lookout, which will result in your companions being fired and returning to their usual spot, where they can be re-hired on return to the Capital Wasteland. If you have Mothership Zeta DLC, it may also be possible to go to Mothership Zeta and have the follower on the ground upon your return but there is no sure way of knowing. Lastly, if you just wander around the Capital Wasteland long enough, your followers will eventually leave your employ and return to their default locations. * The entire fight can be avoided by simply going to the Jefferson Memorial before you start the fight, and doing some trick jumping to get inside the blue fences. Once inside continue inside the Jefferson memorial and to the Rotunda where you will see Colonel Autumn pacing the room where Dad was killed. Wait until Autumn enters inside the room where you originally will end up putting the G.E.C.K. and go to the switch and close him in the room. In which the other door will open and will start the confrontation. The only problem with this method, is that if Broken Steel is installed, the enclave energy barriers will still be up and operational even though we could assume Liberty Prime took them down. * Upon exiting the Citadel through the main entrance, Liberty Prime will remain behind the small metal bridge next to the entrance. The Lyon's pride (excluding Sarah) will eventually spawn and proceed as normal with the robot, until on the main bridge. After a series of Prime's missile attacks and the destruction of the vertibirds, the screen (but not any functions) will black out whenever facing the same direction as Prime, to the sides and in the opposite direction are normal and V.A.T.S can still be entered. However this will severely hinder the player's ability to contribute to the battle. It appears to wear off when in front of Prime at the Jefferson Memorial. This glitch does not affect the story ending or Broken Steel. * A bug concerning Fawkes has been noted if you have the DLC, Broken Steel installed. It is possible that just before you enter the rotunda room and if you have Fawkes as a companion, he may disappear after you have completed the quest and will never return to the Geschichtsmuseum. Alternatively, he may be found 'stuck' outside the Jefferson Memorial in an inaccessible area and cannot be spoken to or reached in any way as the railings prevent you from doing so. This has been noted to happen regardless of whether Fawkes enters the rotunda room with you or if you fire him and ask him to return to The Museum of History, just before you enter the rotunda. This bug may be resolved by either loading an earlier save prior to entering the rotunda or if you have any of the other DLC installed. Entering a DLC area should force him return to The Museum of History. A more successful known way of preventing this bug is to load a save before undergoing 'Take It Back!', by asking Fawkes and any other companion to return to their waiting spot before leaving the citadel with Sarah. This way none of your companions will interfere with the quest, therefore preventing the bug and any of the other bugs above. It should also be noted that other companions such as Dogmeat have also been known to disappear after completion of this quest and do not return to their usual waiting spot. However, if you simply wait or sleep for several days and then return to their usual waiting spot you should find that your companion has returned despite not receiving the message indicating that they have done so. * After activating the purifier the screen will turn white. If you decide to pause the game at that moment, navigating through the menu will not generate any sound as it normally does. * It has been noted that occasionally, if you run past Prime towards one of the barriers, at some point Prime will disappear completely. * Around the far side of the catwalk the player may encounter two friendly Enclave troops standing in place. They can be engaged in conversation, but the only speech option is "See you later", which ends the conversation. * If the player is able to see Autumn by carefully edging along the wall to avoid conversation, and kills him with a single hit, the other two Enclave troops in the room will remain friendly. The option to speak to them appears, but they say nothing. The final part of the quest to activate the purifier will not trigger however, and the player must kill them to proceed. * When you start the purifier it may go through the cutscene, but then go black and back to normal after which you'll still be in the control room, unable to move. Loading an early save should fix this. * It is possible for Fawkes to spawn randomly in front of the Zitadelle, towards the bridge crossing the Potomac River. Should this happen, Fawkes will be killed when Liberty Prime launches his first attack, as can be found when finding bits and pieces of him. Galerie FO3_FEV_endslide_2.jpg|Self-sacrifice ending slide FO3_Sarah_endslide_3.jpg|Sarah sacrifice ending slide FO3 Fawkes endslide 3.jpg|Fawkes activating the Purifier FO3 Charon endslide 4.jpg|Charon activating it FO3 RL3 endslide 3.jpg|Sergeant RL-3 activing the Purifier Take it Back briefing.jpg|Lyons Pride briefing. en:Take it Back! es:¡Devuélvelo! pl:Zabierać to! pt:Take it Back! ru:Забери его! uk:Забери його! Kategorie:Fallout 3 Hauptquests Kategorie:Fallout 3 Erfolge und Trophäen